Réinsertion
by okamiemi
Summary: "zoro ancien prisonnier injustement incarcéré pendant trois ans, doit à présent réintégrer la société pleine de préjugés pourtant on lui donnera un emplois dans un restaurant pas comme les autres" je suis nulle en résumé et pour les titres aussi ToT Zosan
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Yay nouvelle histoire pas de crossover cet fois ci ^^. Le lemon n'est pas sur dans cette fic par contre dans ma première fic il y a de grande chance pour que je le fasse mais je ne sais pas encore pour celle ci.

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) ils sont à maître oda ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Il poussa un long soupir d'embêtement, et voilà jusqu'où il en était arrivé, il était assit là sur cette chaise face à son éducatrice, pourtant il n'avais rien fait mais à cause de toute cette stupide histoire il avait tout perdu son travail, son appartement, son argent, sa famille absolument tout il ne lui restait plus que ses deux meilleurs amis et son précieux petit frère, à présent il n'avait plus que chopper comme seule famille. Son père l'avait renié et l'avait mit à la porte et sa mère ne bougea pas elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé zoro et considérait chopper comme une peluche mais rien de plus, à présent ils étaient deux. La jeune femme releva ses yeux du dossier de son client pour les posés sur le concerné.<p>

-«Vous allez avoir énormément de mal à vous réintégrez. Malgré votre innocence dans cette affaire il n'y a presque aucune chance de vous trouvez un emplois stable. Votre procès à été très médiatisé apparemment.»

-«Hn.»

-«Mais j'ai un endroit qui reprend tout les ancien détenus et ça peu importe la longueur du dossier mais avant tout il faut que je sache votre situation. Avez-vous un logement?»

-«Je n'en ais plus»

-« Je vois, avez-vous de la famille chez qui vous-pourriez habiter?»

-«Non»

-«Ah? Et des amis peut-être, une compagne?»

-«Non»

Il ne pouvais pas se permettre d'arriver chez ussop comme une fleur et habiter chez lui, il avait déjà luffy et arrivais à peine à arrondir ses fins de mois, de plus zoro détestait se reposer sur les autres. C'était ses problèmes pas la peine qu'il mêle ses seuls amis dans son histoire.

-«Je demanderai au gérant de vous faire loger le temps de trouver pour vous un appartement. Y a t-il quelqu'un qui viendra vivre avec vous?»

-«Mon petit frère.»

-«Quel âge a-t-il?»

-«dix-huit ans»

-«Travaille t-il? Ou continu t-il ses études»

-«études»

Il en avait assez, déjà qu'avant il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions, mais depuis le jours où les enquêteur sont venu lui poser des questions à propos de cet foutu histoire il ne supportait pas les questions trop indiscrètes surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère ou de lui.

-«Monsieur roronoa, j'ai bien conscience que toute ses questions vous agacent mais croyait le ou non cela ne m'amuse pas plus que vous, je suis ici pour vous aidez pas pour vous embêtez, maintenant je vous prierez de répondre par des phrases complètes! Comprit?»

-«Oui madame» _«sale sorcière»_

-«Bien alors continuons! Avant d'être incarcérer que faisiez-vous?»

-«Je dirigeais un dojo au sud de Tokyo»

-«D'accord et rappeler moi votre âge je vous prie.»

-«Vingt quatre»

Il sentit le regard de l'éducatrice se noircit, il décida pour ça santé de reformuler sa phrase.

-«J'ai vingt quatre ans»

-«Bien, nous allons en rester là pour les question. Je vous donne l'adresse de votre psychologue, vous aurez régulièrement rendez-vous avec elle et...»

-«Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vieux bonhomme qui pense que je suis sorti de cette prison avec un traumatisme, je ne raconte pas ma vie à n'importe qui!»

-«D'après toute les cicatrises que vous avez je pense qu'il doit vous restez quelques mauvais souvenirs, et si vous voulez savoir vraiment pourquoi je vous donne un psychologue c'est pas pour que vous vous amusiez à lui raconter votre vie mais pour qu'elle donne un papier certifiant que vous n'avez aucun problèmes mental!»

Zoro resta un moment silencieux. C'était certainement à cause de sa réputation dans les médias qui le mettait dans cet état. Il devait se calmer.

-«Bon donc l'adresse et le numéro de votre psychologue, docteur Nico Robin ainsi que votre lieu de travail, vous travaillerez comme commis au MERRY GO le gérant de ce restaurant, très réputé, accepte souvent les anciens détenues donc ne vous laissez pas trop emporter, le chef s'appelle Sanji Kuroashi. Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivé et de celui de votre petit frère. Il vous préviendra de vos prochain rendez-vous avec moi. Je vous dis à très bientôt.»

-«D'accord.»

Sur ce il quitta le bureau de la jeune femme et rejoignit son petit frère qui l'attendais au bas du bâtiment.

-«Zoro, alors qu'es qu'elle t'a dit?»

-«On va devoir vivre dans un resto, le Merry Go je crois»

-«Whoa! Celui dont tout le monde parle!»

-«Tu connais?»

-«Oui! Il est très réputé pour sa cuisine mais aussi pour les combat qui ont souvent lieu entre les cuisiniers! Il a ouvert il y à quatre ans tu étais en prison à ce moment là.»

-«Je vois...»

Zoro fixait à présent la petite carte avec l'adresse de son nouveau lieu de travail.

-«Zoro...»

-«Hn?»

-«Donne moi cette carte je préfère que ce soit moi qui la lise»

-«Pfft.. Comme tu veux.»

Il lui donna la carte et ils arrivèrent devant le lieu indiqué. Un imposant bâtiment avec une tête de mouton et deux étoile sur son front, leur faisaient face. Un homme a la coupe afro et habiller en serveur leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

-«Yohohohoho bien le bonjour je présume que vous êtes le célèbre Rorornoa le "Démon Tranchant" et vous devez être son petit frère, heureux de faire votre connaissance!»

-«Yo, et vous êtes...?»

-«Quel impolitesse de ma part, veuillez me pardonnez. Je m'appelle Brook Skull aussi connu sous le nom du "Squelette pervert".

Une voix fit trembler les murs du restaurant.

-«SALE IMBECILE PERVERT, RAMENE TOI ET VA DONNER LES PLATS AU CLIENTS!»

-«Yohohoho, je vous demanderez de rentrer vite avant que mon supérieur ne me réduise en poussière»

-«Ok mais avant où est le chef Sanji?»

-«S... s'il vous plaît.»

-«Eh bien...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un pied vint s'écraser sur son crâne, ce qui provoquât une plainte du serveur

-«Sanji-san quel violence, ça m'en brise les os, Skull Joke»

-«QUAND ON TE DEMANDE DE TE RAMANER TU TE RAMENE!»

Le jeune blond se calma un peu en voyant les nouveaux arrivants tandis que brook se dépêcha de ramener les plats en salle. Chopper se cachait, du mauvais sens, derrière zoro, quant au vert qu'une pensé lui était venu en tête _«plutôt bandant». _En remarquant la réaction du plus jeune face à sa violence il se calma et lui sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, chopper se détendit un peu en voyant l'effort du beau blond et baissa la tête les joues rougies par sa réaction et par la beauté du cuisinier.

-«Désoler pour se petit incident j'ai l'habitude d'être comme ça sinon tout_e _l'organisation part en fumer. Bienvenu au Merry Go! Je suis le chef de cet établissement ravie de vous rencontré homme algue.»

-«Qui s'est que tu vient de traiter d'algue gamin aux sourcils tordus.»

-«Répète un peu ce que tu vient de dire!»

_«Aie ça commence mal pour zoro-nii»_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, les chapitres mettrons du temps à venir avec les exam ma première fic et les tonne de devoirs que j'ai ça prendra du temps mais je ferais de mon mieux pour trouver du temps.<p>

Voilà Reviews plz~


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! C'est vraiment touchant de voir tout ses messages et toute ces personnes qui suivent mon histoire, ça me fais vraiment plaisir / MERCI! alors je vais répondre et surtout remercier (même si il n'y avait pas de véritable questions) à chacun d'entre vous!

naoki92- Merci ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plaise même si les chapitres arrive assez lentement ^^

karazu-Dess- Merciii! en ce qui concerne le San/Zo disons que j'avoue que je préfère de loin le Zosan mais j'avais depuis longtemps en tête un petit One-Shoot sur ce couple j'attends d'avancer dans mes deux première fics avant (j'essaierais de faire un lemon dans ce One-Shoot mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile XD) pour les crimes qu'a "fait" zoro on le découvrira par la suite mais je préfère peaufiner tout ceci ;D et je t'encourage aussi pour tes exams, Soyons Forte ToT

Dalia- Je te remercie pour tes deux commentaires dans mes deux fics je suis tellement contente / et pour la scène explicite c'est accepté =D

hasegawa- Merci! En plus j'avais peur que mon style ne plaise pas merci pour ton encouragement

(disons que ça fait parti de leur nature ^^)

AkiraFye- Merci ça me fait tellement plaisir surtout que j'ai adoré deux de tes histoires ("piano" le crossover était bien choisit!, et "Une bouffé de toi") merci beaucoup ^/^

Keijisan- Merci je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'éloigner de leur personnalité et que chaque chapitre apporte une réponse ainsi qu'une question en plus, je continuerais de faire de mon mieux merci beaucoup.

Bon une dernière précaution, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas il son à Oda

Bonne lecture je vous ais assez fait patienté (sent des couteau se lever derrière son dos ^ ^")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Pendant les quelques interminables heures d'attente que chopper et surtout zoro durent supporter, ils purent observer le fonctionnement si spécial du restaurant, c'était très simple on reçoit une commande, un serveur le cri, deux cuisiniers commence le plat demandé, l'un empiète un peu trop sur l'espace de l'autre, l'autre lui fait remarquer, commence alors des effusions d'insultes, les autres cuisinier enfonce le couteau dans la plaie et là les deux commence à régler leur compte et c'est à ce moment la que le chef arrive et donne une "petite correction" aux cuisiniers. Il était à présent vingt deux heures, le restaurant ferma un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui en raison de l'arrivé des deux jeunes hommes. Zoro accompagné de chopper suivi sanji jusqu'à atteindre une porte, le jeune chef les firent entré. C'était une chambre assez sobre, sans rien de spécial, au milieu de la salle un bureau avec deux chaises installés en face de celui-ci ainsi que quelques papiers qui traînaient ici et là, juste au-dessus une étagère emplie de récompenses, contre le mur de gauche, une bibliothèque pleines de livres de cuisine, un peu plus à l'écart à droite près d'une fenêtre entre ouverte, un lit avec à son côté gauche une table de nuit qui tenait une photo enfin à gauche de la table de nuit une porte qui devait mener à une salle d'eau. Zoro essaya de voir qui était était sur la photo mais un reflet l'en empêcha, le blond les invita à s'asseoir et il commença.

-«Je vais être franc avec toi j'ai pas envie de me coller une tête de marimo chaque matin mais je vous accepte puisque c'est ma chère nami-swan qui me le demande.»

-«Parce que tu fais tout ce que te demande ta petite amie, tch c'est pathétique.» _«cette sorcière me __poursuivra même jusque dans mes plus beaux rêves, c'est pire qu'un rappel à l'ordre, un véritable cauchemars cette femme.» _

On vit soudain une petite veine se former sur la tempe du beau blond.

-«C'est quoi ton problème tête d'algue?»

-«J'aime pas recevoir des ordres d'un sale mioche aux sourcils tordus.»

Le plus jeune sentit une tension entre les deux hommes son instinct lui dictait de partir la salle le plus vite possible mais sa conscience lui ordonnait de rester avec son frère afin qu'il n'est pas d'ennuis. La chaleur de la salle avait monté d'un cran, cela était peut être du à l'été un peu trop précoce en ce mois de février ou bien à cause des flammes qui dansait autour du jeune chef.

-«Sale marimo je suis pas un mioche j'ai vingt ans» _«Dans un mois au faite, mais ça change rien!»_

-«Pour moi t'es encore qu'un gamin»

Alors que sanji commençait à lever la jambe de la vengeance sur son nouveau commis, chopper prit la parole juste à temps pour éviter le moindre blessé.

-«Zoro, je pense que tu en à assez dis. N'oublie pas que c'est ton supérieur.»

-«Je dis simplement la vérité»

-«Zoro-nii c'est ton chef»

-«Pff»

-« Je vais commencer par toi, désoler mais c'est une petite formalité, je dois remplir une fiche. Bon ton nom, ton âge, tes études, ton école, ta date de naissance et le lieu de naissance.»

-«Ah...euh d'accord. Je m'appelle Tony Tony chopper j'ai dix-huit ans, je suis dans une école de médecine Punk Hazard, je suis née le vingt quatre décembre à Drum»

-«...à Drum...Ok chopper ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, c'est la première porte à droite.»

Chopper et zoro s'apprêtèrent à partir mais zoro fut arrêter par le cuisinier.

-«Eh marimo il me semble pas que tu t'appelle chopper non? Repose tes fesses sur la chaise.»

-«Quoi? Ta mon dossier non ça devrait faire l'affaire, vu qu'il y a toute ma vie dedans.»

-«Je me fous pas mal ton dossier je n'ai aucune information sur toi, donc tu reviens et tu réponds aux même questions que ton frère. Chopper tu peux rejoindre ta chambre.»

C'était étrange, il n'a pas reçu son dossier? La sorcière ne lui avait peut-être pas envoyé de peur qu'il soit refuser? Il aurait ses réponses après les questions du beau blond.

-«Rononoa zoro, vingt quatre ans, apparemment je vais travailler pour un mec qui a cinq ans de moins que mo-»

-«QUATRE ANS! Quatre ans de moins que toi»

-«Sauf que le onze novembre j'aurai vingt cinq ans, désoler de te décevoir Cook»

Décidément c'était un réel délice que de titiller son "supérieur", sanji soupira bruyamment, il ignora la remarque assez irritante du plus âgé et continua sa prise de note.

-«Ton lieu de naissance marimo si ta assez de mémoire pour t'en souvenir.»

Comment pouvait-il oublier? C'était là que tout avait commencé, il resta quelque seconde silencieux afin d'éviter de ressasser d'horribles souvenirs, souvenirs bien vite évaporés par la voix du blond.

-«Hey tête d'algue je suis crevé je voudrai bien aller pioncer, donc tu réponds et tu dégage.»

-«à Shimotsuki.»

-«Encore une dernière question mais par pur curiosité, pourquoi toi et ton petit frère n'avait pas le même nom de famille?»

-«Il s'appelle Tony Tony Roronoa Chopper, seulement il oublie de le mentionner vu qu'il n'aime pas trop sa famille adoptive.»

-«Je vois et donc toi tu es le seul qu'il apprécie vraiment. Ok tu peut aller dans ta chambre elle est à côté de celle de chopper.»

Le vert hésita un peu de quitter le bureau de sanji, il avait cette question qui lui trotté dans la tête et ça le rendait dingue, donc il se lança.

-«Hey cook je peux savoir pourquoi t'a pas mon dossier? Tout employeur qui prend en charge un ancien prisonnier à un dossier complet sur lui, c'est ta sorcière de petite amie qui ta tout dit?»

-«De un je t'interdit de la traiter de sorcière, de deux c'est moi qui refuse les dossiers je me fiche du passé de mes cuisiniers tant qu'ils sont capable de couper des légumes et d'obéir à mes ordres je les prends, le passé c'est le passé et de trois nami-swan... n'est pas ma petite amie...

-«Parle plus fort je t'entends pas sourcil enroulé.»

-«Va te faire voir enfoiré de marimo.»

Zoro s'empressa de quitter la salle pour ne pas recevoir la chaussure que lui avait envoyer le jeune chef, il était satisfait de où il était tombé, un endroit où on pouvait se battre même si on se prenait vite une bosse sur la tête, un endroit où sont frère et lui pouvait loger et manger et un endroit où nos camarades nous acceptait tel que nous sommes malgré notre noir passé. Mais quelque chose intriguait zoro pourquoi cette manie de prendre des prisonniers sans consulter leur dossier ni même demander des informations sur le pourquoi de leur emprisonnement? Mais zoro arrêta bien vite de se demander le pourquoi du comment dans l'attitude du cuisinier, il venait de s'écraser dans son nouveau lit et tomba bien vite aux pays des songes.

Le lendemain zoro se fit réveiller par son chef à cinq heure du matin.

-«Bouge toi sale marimo, les table vont pas se faire toute seule.»

-«Va te faire foutu cuistot il est cinq heure du mat'.»

Sanji décida de lever son commis que cela lui plaise ou pas, il avait l'habitude de ces sales paresseux qui refusaient de se lever sous prétexte qu'il était trop tôt, et pour régler se genre de comportement tout à fait irritant, il avait un moyen simple mais radical. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant le temps à zoro de se rendormir puis il revint avec deux cuisinier à la carrure aussi impressionnante que celle de zoro, l'un prit ses jambes l'autre ses bras, malgré ça l'ex prisonnier continuait de dormir paisiblement ce qui irritât encore plus le blond, ils prirent tout trois la direction de la salle de bain commune, sanji alluma une douche et...

-«WHARG? NON MAIS QU'ES QUE-»

Face à lui un sanji se tenant le ventre tant il riait, les deux autres cuistots montraient un visage aussi sourire que leur chef, ils étaient passés par là eux aussi, quelle ironie à présent de l'infliger à d'autres et à la fois quelle plaisir. Sanji un peu plus calme essuya la petite larme au coin de son œil océans et se redressa avant d'annoncer accompagné de ses deux équipiers.

-«**Bienvenu au Merry Go**»

_«Mais c'est quoi ce resto? Et c'est quoi ce phénomène qui était son chef?»_

* * *

><p>Es moi ou j'ai l'impression que mon chapitre est succin? O.o<p>

Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'essayerai de publier mon chapitre 2 avant vendredi, je pars en Italie pour une semaine donc le prochain chapitre prendra du temps aussi désolé - -"


	3. Chapter 3

Re coucou tout le monde * se reçoit des couteaux et toute sortes d'objets tranchants * oui je sais désolé je n'ai pas pu vous mettre la suite avant mon voyage j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire TvT veuillez m'en excuser, enfin bref petites réponses aux 2 reviews:

Karazu-Dess- Ça me fait plaisir de revoir une autre de tes reviews, merci! Par rapport aux fautes d'orthographes et de grammaire ça ne me dérange pas de recevoir quelques leçons, au contraire ça me permet de revoir mes règles de grammaire =D et ne t'en fait pas je vais mettre quelque indices je l'ai déjà dit j'aime amener d'autres questions après certaines réponses ;-) je suis comme ça de nature merci pour ton commentaire!

Akirafye- Merci / c'est trop, c'est vraiment gentil :-) je suis contente que mon histoire (ou mes commentaires aussi) puisse remonter le moral de quelques personnes, en ce qui concerne Luffy et Ussop ils apparaissent dans ce chapitre :D on verra un peu plus tard Franky aussi ( je ne sais pas encore dans quel chapitre ).

Et voilà à présent : Les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne sont pas les mien, ils appartiennent à Oda =D

On peut passer au chapitre maintenant

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Après le réveil glacial et le petit déjeuner en cuisine, zoro retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva un habit de serveur plié sur son lit, il regarda d'un peu plus prêt l'uniforme; une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon à faire soi-même accompagnée d'un gilet noir avec pantalon, chaussettes et tablier noire. Zoro n'était pas du type à s'habiller classe, il préférait de loin un bon t-shirt avec un jogging et des basket, surtout qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire les nœuds papillons, ni même les nœuds de cravate , ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'habiller comme ça. Sans plus de réflexion il décida d'enfiler l'uniforme et d'attacher son nœud papillon comme il le pouvait, après tout ses mains étaient faites pour le combat, pour tenir des sabres et non des plats, après avoir jeté un rapide regard à l'horloge qui affichait à présent six heure trente, il décidât de descendre rejoindre les autres commis et cuisiniers qui étaient déjà en train de patienter dans le hall. Zoro se perdit bien vite parmi les deux couloirs qui composaient le premier étages, mais il finit par trouver la salle de repas, elle était magnifique, tapit de soie blanche aux motifs bleu océan représentant des personnage mythologique marin ainsi que toutes sortes de poissons et oiseaux. Le nombres de tables s'élevaient à cent, sans compter celles de la salle privée qui en comptait une dizaine, toutes ayant une nappe verte marine. Zoro rejoignit la petite salle du fond où se formait une file de serveurs qui se présentaient à sanji pour une petite inspection esthétique. Tout les serveurs avaient beau avoir une "tête de prisonnier" ils étaient tous impeccablement habillés, ce qui étonna un peu le vert il ne pensait pas à que des anciens prisonniers comme eux étaient capable de faire de parfait nœud papillon. Alors que zoro était toujours dans sa grande réflexion, le chef s'arrêta devant la calamité du bel uniforme qu'avait mit le vert.

-«Oi marimo tu te fous de moi ou t'essaye juste de ridiculiser le magnifique uniforme que je t'ai passé?»

-«Perso j'ai jamais mis ce genre d'habit, donc on va dire que j'essaye de ridiculiser cet uniforme compliqué à mettre»

-«Tch! Je me demande comment j'ai pu espéré qu'une tête d'algue tel que toi sache mettre un pauvre uniforme, Approche kuso-marimo!»

-«Fait le toi-même kuso-cook!»

Soudain des regards et des réflexions commencèrent à fuser parmi les cuisiniers et serveurs présent.

-«Oi parle mieux que ça au chef»

-«Quand il te demande quelque chose t'obéit, point barre!»

Le vert commençât à être passablement irrité par ses satanés commentaires.

-«Il me semble qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, et à se que sache on vous a pas sonnés!»

-«Répète un peu pour voir tête de chou avarié»

C'est à ce moment précis que sanji décidât d'intervenir en donnant un bon coup de pied à chacun des deux crétins qui étaient en train de s'échauffer, il poussèrent tout deux un grognement de douleur.

-«De un marimo Kohza à totalement raison, tu dois te plier à chacun de mes ordres sauf en dehors des heures de travaille, et de deux kohza tu sais très bien qu'on ne se bat pas dans le restaurant. Allez préparer les tables pendant que je m'occupe du marimo»

-«Bien chef!»

Il ne restait plus que zoro et sanji dans la salle, le vert se remémora de la phrase de son supérieur «tu dois te plier à chacun de mes ordres», il imaginait bien le blondinet dire ça sur un lit, mettant à nu sa peau pâle. Cette vision excitât un peu l'ex prisonnier, qui ne fit rien paraître.

-«Approche tête d'algue»

-«Désolé de t'apprendre ça, mais je suis pas un chien.»

-«J'avais bien remarqué ça, même un chien aurait été assez intelligent pour ne pas désobéir, approche que j'arrange cet uniforme foutu marimo et que j'aille réveiller ton frère!»

Face au ton qu'avait pris son supérieur et à son argument plus que persuasif, zoro fit un pas vers le blond, qui commençait à arranger le col du grand vert, il profitât de la courte distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le chef pour le détaillé. Il avait une belle taille élancée presque féminine mais sa chemise soulignait un corps finement musclé, une peau lisse et pâle,ses cheveux étaient attacher en une courte queue de cheval, la moitié de son visage étant caché par une longue mèche blonde on ne voyait qu'un œil bleu océan, il avait une barbe naissante et de fines lèvres rose.

_«Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir une journée en prison, il se serait fait violé au moins trois fois par jours avec cette gueule.» _

-«Regarde bien kuso-marimo parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que je te le fait!»

-«Je t'ai jamais rien demander»

-«Je ne laisse pas mes commis, ni même mes cuisiniers s'habiller comme tu l'as fait ce matin.»

-«Faudra que tu t'y fasse kuso-cook parce que moi je suis pas du type à m'habiller avec des nœud papillon.»

-«Et savoir attacher un tablier bien comme il le faut c'est trop te demander!»

-«Rien que d'être sous tes ordres c'est demander l'impossible!»

Sanji passât derrière zoro afin de refaire le nœud du tablier, l'odeur de tabac et de produits de la mer du beau blond atteint les narines du grand vert.

-«C'est bon! J'espère que le petit marimo saura faire tout ça demain tout seul comme un grand garçon.»

-«C'est étonnant d'entendre ça de la part du gamin qui a cinq berges de moins que moi.»

-«Moi au moins je sais faire des nœuds de lacets correcte, comparé à la tête d'algue qui à cinq ans de plus que moi.»

Il y eu un silence tendu entre les deux hommes, avant que les deux jeunes hommes se mettent à crier en cœur.

-«REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR!»

Commença alors une bataille entre les mains nu de zoro et les puissantes jambes de sanji, tout d'abord le vert fut surprit par l'attaque de la jambe de sanji mais il l'évita juste à temps, il se mit en garde attendant la prochaine attaque du blond mais le chef s'arrêta.

-«J'aurais bien voulu continué à te botté le cul mais je dois m'occuper de réveiller ton petit frère, toi tu vas aider les autres avec les tables.»

-«Tch si tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre tu te met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude kuso-cook»

-«Pour l'instant tu te dirige vers le placard à balais, la salle à manger c'est de l'autre côté marimo.»

-«T'aurais pas pu faire un resto avec moins de salles, ça éviterait qu'on se trompe.»

-«T'a qu'à t'inventer un sens de l'orientation!»

Après ses quelques aimables échanges de paroles, sanji se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que zoro pris la direction de la salle de repas. Il arriva parmi les cuisiniers qui s'activaient à la préparation de la salle et au nettoyage, zoro se sentait d'ailleurs un peu perdu, tous faisaient quelque chose sauf lui, il regarda une minute les alentours à la recherche d'une tâche quelconque à faire, jusqu'à ce que le serveur à la coupe afro l'interpella d'un petit tapotement sur l'épaule, zoro se retourna et constata que l'homme portait une immense pile d'assiette à son bras droit.

-«Yohohoho j'ai entendu parler de votre réveille assez humide de ce matin, mais pour l'instant je vous demanderez simplement si cela est possible que vous puissiez prendre quelques unes de ces assiettes je vous prie.»

-«Hn»

Juste au moment où zoro voulu prendre des assiettes de la main de l'homme à l'impressionnante coupe de cheveux, brook marcha sur les lacets de sa chaussure et fit volé toute les assiettes, le vert se précipita pour rattraper les assiettes à sa portée, il en rattrapa cinq de chaque mains et deux par la bouche tandis que le serveur à terre en sauva cinq autre grâce à son dos et les deux autre se firent rattraper par kohza.

-«Brook on t'a déjà dit de ne pas prendre autant d'assiettes.»

-«Il est vrai que vous me l'avait dit plusieurs fois déjà yohohohoho!»

Sur cette dernière réplique tous les cuisiniers crièrent en cœur.

-«Alors pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce que l'on te dit!»

-«Bref, le nouveau tu vas faire la plonge avec brook.»

Brook prit les deux assiettes de la bouche de zoro et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers les cuisines.

-«Zoro-san vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné je ne savais pas que c'était possible de rattraper autant d'assiettes.»

-«Tu pouvais pas faire attention! Qui t'a demander de ramener autant d'assiettes avec un bras?»

-«Yohohoho je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.»

-«Et ce kuso-cook il fout quoi? On prend pas une heure pour réveiller une personne.»

-«Zoro-san, sanji-san a prit tout de même une heure et cinq minutes pour vous réveillez.»

-«Une personne normal.»

-«Eh je pense qu'il est sorti faire quelques courses.»

-«Il ne se fait pas livrer?»

-«Sanji-san tiens beaucoup à choisir les meilleurs produits pour le restaurant, parfois certains légumes et fruits perd de leur qualité et dans ces cas là, il part sur un marché et cherche un vendeur dont les produits sont frais et de bonne qualité, j'espère que cette fois-ci sanji-san ne se fera pas ramener par la police, la dernière ce n'ai pas passé loin du tribunal.»

-« Qu'es qu'il avait fait?»

-«Disons que sanji-san n'aime pas recevoir de compliments de la gente masculine, quel ironie lui qui aime tant les femmes mais malheureusement pour lui seul les hommes on l'œil sur lui yohohoho.»

-«Buhahaha, tu m'étonne avec une tronche d'ange comme la sienne il n'attirera jamais les femmes. Au faite brook je voulais savoir si quand tu as étais accepter ici es que sourcil en vrille avait ton dossier?»

-«Non il m'a juste poser quelque questions et je suis devenu serveur, d'ailleurs ça m'a surpris le jour où je suis arrivé.»

-«Hn, et l'homme avec qui je me suis frité c'était qui, son chien de garde?»

-«Kohza-san est arriver avant moi, sanji-san eu un peu de mal à le tenir en place, jusqu'au jour où kohza-san parti du restaurant sans prévenir et tomba en pleine bagarre entre gangs, sanji-san est parti à sa recherche et l'aida à se débarrasser de ses agresseurs, à partir de ce jour là kohza respecta et pris toujours son parti, c'est tous ce que je sais.»

Il était alors neuf heure cinquante trois lorsqu'un bruit tonitruant retentit dans tout le restaurant, zoro et brook vite intrigués par le bruit, partir à grand pas vers la salle à manger et découvrir leur chef avec autour de son coup un jeune homme et un deuxième homme au cheveux aussi frisés que le serveur à la coupe afro qu'ils les suivaient que zoro ne connaissait que trop bien. Le grand avait à peine reconnu son ami qu'il le vit valsé au bout de la salle et s'écraser contre un mur.

-«Luffy je t'ai déjà dis que je ne mettrai pas de grillade sur la carte du jour, maintenant tu vas gentiment attendre dans les cuisines!»

-«Ah! Mais je veux manger de la viande moi!»

-«Eh bien tu attendra que le livreur arrive et je t'en préparerais.»

-«Yay!De la viande, de la viande!»

-«Merci sanji, luffy est un véritable gouffre sans fond et il ne me restais plus rien dans mon frigo.»

-«Je sais, je sais il n'arrête pas de te le vider ça ne me dérange pas si vous avez faim vous savez que les porte de ce restaurant sont grandes ouvertes.»

-«Uuuuh~ sanji t'es un véritable ami!»

-«Argh! Usopp lâche moi! Je n'accepte que les câlins de lady! Ne t'avise pas de mouillé mon tablier!»

Tout les cuisiniers et commis souriaient, comme d'habitude leur chef faisait preuve de générosité, zoro regardait la scène surprit, tellement surprit qu'il se demandait si il n'était pas tout simplement en train d'halluciner. Au même moment le jeune dénommé luffy tourna la tête vers zoro pour croiser le visage surprit de celui-ci.

-«ZORO! USOOP REGARDE ZORO EST REVENU!»

Le jeune garçon accourut vers son ami est le pris dans ses bras, cela était tout à fait normal chez luffy il faisait des câlins à tout ceux qu'il appréciait et zoro n'était pas une exception.

-«Ça fait un baille.»

-«Bien sur que ça fait un baille ça fait quatre ans qu'on ta pas vu espèce d'idiot!»

Usopp s'approcha toujours les larmes aux yeux et donna une tape sur le dos de zoro, sanji eu un sourire complaisant, puis éleva la voix en s'adressant à son équipe.

-«Oi! On ouvre dans deux heures donc n'oubliez pas d'inspecter vos couteaux et tout le matériels de cuisine. Le ventre sur pattes, tête d'algue et long nez allez fêter vos retrouvailles dans la salle du fond.»

Ils partirent tous trois vers la salle et discutèrent.

-«Au faite comment vous avez connu sourcil tordu?»

-«Sourcil tordu?...Buhaha tu parle de sanji là? Hahaha!»

-«Oi zoro je vais peut-être te paraître rabat-joie mais n'oublie que c'est ton chef.»

-«Ouais ouais, dis-moi plutôt comment vous l'avez rencontré.»

-«On l'a rencontré quand il venait juste d'arriver, luffy c'était introduit dans les cuisines et avait manger la moitié du contenu du frigidaire du restaurant, heureusement sanji lui a pardonné en le faisant travaillé comme commis pendant une semaine.»

-«Une semaine c'est tout?»

-«Il cassait trop d'assiettes.»

-«Ah je comprends maintenant.»

-«Mais tu sais c'est quelqu'un de bien, il nous nourrit quand on a plus rien chez nous.»

Il eu un petit silence avant que luffy n'intervienne.

-«Hey! Zoro es-qu'on mange bien en prison?»

-«Si t'aime les trucs caoutchouteux et sans goût alors ouais.»

-«Vivi et moi t'avions prévenu, mais quel idée d'être rentré dans un gang!»

_«Pourquoi je suis rentré dans ce gang déjà?...Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant c'était parce que je voulais la...» _Mais ça réflexion fut vite interrompu par son nouvel ami.

-«Zoro-san il est l'heure d'aller en salle, les premiers clients sont arrivés.»

-«Bon j'y vais les gars.»

-«D'accord, nous on doit te laisser on a du boulot on reviendra peut-être demain?»

-«Ouais à plus.»

-«Shishi à demain!»

Il se dirigea en salle, il y avait pour l'instant une vingtaine de clients, pas étonnant il était seulement onze heure et c'était un restaurant deux étoiles ce qui coûtait assez chère. Zoro ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec les personnes "normales", quand il souriait, il avait ce sourire carnassier qui effrayé pas mal de gens.

-«Zoro-san, tu dois prendre les commandes, moi je vais rapporter les plats, et n'oublie d'être aimable.»

-«Compris.»

Il se lança nonchalamment à la première table, elle était occupé par deux jeunes filles, mais zoro n'aimait pas du tout leur face elles avaient l'aire de deux harpies. Il déposa deux cartes.

-«Yo, qu'es que vous voulez?»

_-«Pardon?»_

_«Et merde des touristes, je sais même pas en quelle langue elle viens de me parler.»_

_-«Ils ne comprend pas, pourtant la dernière fois que nous somme venu il y avait ce beau blond qui parlait français, essaye de lui dire quelque chose en japonais il me semble que madame s'en était bien sortie la dernière fois.»_

_-«Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne savais dire que quelques phrases, je suis pas une experte du moins pas encore.»_

_-«Fait pas chier essaye de dire quelque chose!»_

_-«C'est bon je me lance._ Votre...hm...blond...ami?»

_«Elle veut dire sourcil tordu?»_

-«Ouais attendez je vais le chercher.»

Il partit à pas rapides vers les cuisine.

_-«Il est super sexy! Le blond est très gentleman mais son physique était quelque peu efféminé, du moins à partir de son bassin.»_

_-«pas faux, Ah! Notre chef préféré est là avec sexy man.»_

_-«Tu trouve pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble.»_

_-«Ha Ha! Pourquoi pas? Mais le blond serait le uke, non?»_

_-«Bien sure!»_

-«Décidément faut toujours que tu fasse chier.._.Bonjour charmantes créatures, je suis tellement heureux et honoré de vous accueillir une nouvelle fois dans mon restaurant! Que puis-je vous servir pour satisfaire vos papilles, délicieuses demoiselles?_»__

_-«Toujours aussi charmant, j'adore! Alors je prendrais du Tempura à la noix de Saint-Jacques, avec une Verrines de perles du Japon et saumon fumé et pour finir du thé vert s'il vous plaît.»_

_-«Se sera avec un plaisir infini et pour mademoiselle?»_

_-«Moi je vais prendre des frittes avec de la viande, et le dessert...»_

_-«Tu es d'une simplicité affolante.»_

_-«La ferme...»_

_-«Prends une île flottante, c'est vraiment bon.»_

_-«Si tu le dis, je vais prendre ce qu'elle a dit.»_

_-«Très bien mesdemoiselles, vos commandes arriverons dans quelques minutes_! Viens ici marimo.»

Une des deux jeunes filles se mit soudain à rigoler, son amie ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille.

_-«Il t'arrive quoi?»_

_-«Marimo c'est l'un des surnom que donne tu sais mon personnage préféré à son équipier!»_

_-«Ah! Je comprends maintenant.»_

_-«Non c'est sure ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre!»_

_-«T'exagérais pas là?»_

_-«Gâche pas ce moment!»_

Un peu plus loin zoro et son chef repartirent vers les cuisines.

-«La prochaine fois essaye au moins de parler anglais c'est si difficile que ça?»

-«De un c'est la fille au cheveux bouclées qui m'a parler en japonais, de deux je n'ai jamais aimer l'anglais!»

-«Bah crois moi tu vas apprendre dans pas longtemps! Maintenant va prendre les commandes de cette table, ce sont des habitués ils parlent japonais. Et dépêche toi!»

-«Quelle plaie!»

Il se dirigea alors vers la table où le beau blond l'y avait envoyé, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en approcher que les deux hommes et femmes qui y étaient attablés le dévisageaient avec une expression de mépris mélangé à de la peur, zoro fit une petite pose il était habitué à ses expressions donc n'avait pas à se sentir mal à l'aise cependant la donne avait quelque peu changée sa présence risquerait de faire perdre des clients au restaurant. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix il devait prendre leurs foutues commandes et repartir vite fait. Il distribua une carte à chaque personnes.

-«Que pouvons-nous vous servir?»

-«Hm... Je pense que nous allons aller autre part. Venez et dire que ce merveilleux restaurant reprend toute la racaille des rues, quel déception.»

_«Et merde, qu'es que je dois faire? Les laissés partir? Les arrêtés? Non je peux pas les forcés._»

Une mains se déposa sur l'épaule de zoro, c'était brook qui était arrivé avec une énorme bosse à la tête.

-«Ne t'en fais pas c'est toujours comme ça au début, moi au début plus aucune femmes ne venaient au restaurant, sanji-san m'en a fait baver pour ça même si en ce temps la salive me manquait, Yohohoho skull Joke!»

Zoro se senti un peu soulager d'une certaine manière, son chef n'allait pas forcement lui en vouloir pour ça, dans les alentours de dix-heure chopper apparut entre les serveurs débordés, il fit un vif signe de la main à son grand frère qui lui répondit par un mouvement de la tête avant de repartir prendre les différentes commandes. Il continua son service jusqu'à la fermeture qui ce fit à minuit trente. Tous les cuisiniers se réunirent pour un point sur la journée.

-«Bien commençons par le service! Brook la prochaine fois que tu demande à une seule cliente de te montrer ses sous-vêtement, je te jure, je te foutrais à la plonge pour les trois prochaines années! Sinon total de clients perdu dans la journée, trente sept je m'attendais à pire de ta part marimo, enfin bref passons, dans les cuisines brogy et dorry la prochaine fois que vous me faite une des ses stupide disputes, ce sera trois mois sans manger gratuit...»

-«Chef, mon couteau est plus gros que le sien, je lui avais juste fait remarquer ce détaille et il a démarré au quart de tour, c'est pas de ma faute!»

-«C'est faux chef il a commencé à prendre la mouche quand il a vu que mon poison était plus grand que le sien!»

-«C'est faux! C'était le mien qui était le plus gros!»

-«ta rêvé!»

-«La ferme tout les deux, je me fous pas mal de qui a commencé ou non, la prochaine fois ce sera trois mois de nourriture payante, l'affaire est close maintenant! A part tout ces petits détails la journée dans son ensemble à était bonne aujourd'hui à la plonge seront … la tête d'algue et moi-même, vous pouvez disposer à présent!»

Les cuisiniers et les commis se dispersèrent, brook souhaita la bonne nuit à zoro et son chef puis en retourna à ses quartiers. Il ne restait plus que le jeune blond et vert, ils se toisèrent un moment avant que sanji ne commence à marcher vers les cuisines en silence suivie de l'ex-prisonnier qui ne parlait pas plus. Le blond prit le savon et l'éponge et il fit placer le vert à sa gauche, afin qu'il rince et dépose les casseroles et autres ustensiles.

-«Dure journée, pas vrai tête d'algue?»

-«Tch les seules personnes qui ne m'ont pas regardé comme si j'avais un couteau plein de sang dans la main, c'était les deux touristes et si elles avaient su, elles seraient certainement partient elles aussi.»

-«Elle le savaient déjà, je les avaient prévenues avant ton arrivé, elle savaient même qui tu étais, mais elles m'ont dit que si je n'étais pas loin alors elles reviendraient sans problème, ne sont-elles pas merveilleuses! Tu as bien de la chance sale marimo moi à ta place j' aurai...»

Soudain zoro coinça le blond contre un mur et le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux pouvant presque percés le bel océan de l'œil de sanji.

-«Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'es pas en rogne après moi sourcil en vrille?»

-«Tch! Sale algue défraîchie, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'être!»

-«Pourtant tu devrais! Je te traite de tout les noms qui me sorte par la tête, je te fait perdre des clients, je me dispute même avec tes cuisiniers et en plus...»

Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il fantasmait sur lui, même si cela était purement sexuelle il ne pouvait pas lui sortir ça, c'était comme lui donner une merveilleuse occasion de se foutre de lui, alors il s'arrêta et détourna un peu le regard.

-«C'est bon t'as fini marimo tu veux bien me laisser en placer une, dégage!»

-«J'en ai pas envie, on est en dehors des heures de travaille donc j'ai pas à "t'obéir"!»

-«Tch tu fais vraiment chier! Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter sale tête d'algue pourrie au soleil! Si je te garde c'est pas parce que t'a un don exceptionnel ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, pour moi t'es qu'un autre ex-prisonnier qui va faire, quoi neuf mois ou aller un ans grand maximum ici et qui va finir par recevoir une lettre de recommandation et se barrer travailler dans un garage de voiture ou je ne sais quoi d'autre!»

Il eu un silence tendu, aucun d'eux ne bougèrent, sanji reprit un peu plus doucement.

-«Si j'accepte tout ça c'est parce que...j'ai mes raisons et elles sont personnelles, donc ne te prends pas le chou comme tu viens de le faire, il est vrai que j'accueille tout les ex-prisonniers qu'on me propose dans mon restaurant, mais je ne garde pas n'importe qui. Zoro, ne pense pas que je vais te haïr parce que t'as fait partir des clients ou même parce que tu m'insulte, j'ai déjà eu droit à ça, même si on m'avais encore jamais le coup de "je te coince contre un mur et tu vas me raconter toute ta vie"»

Pendant un moment le cœur de zoro rata un battement en entendant son nom et les paroles sortirent de la bouche du beau blond, donc il n'avait pas mit tant d'espérance en lui, il le considérait comme n'importe qui, il ne le considérait pas comme le "démon tranchant". Le vert libéra sanji, et le regarda avec une certaine forme de gratitude? Plutôt avec respect. Ils marchèrent tout deux hors des cuisines et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Zoro eu l'idée folle d'interpeller le beau blond pour l'entendre encore une fois prononcer son prénom.

-«Oi cook»

-«Hm? Qu'es que t'as encore marimo?»

-«Tch, t'es vraiment chiant quand tu le veut kuso-cook!»

-«Parce que tu pense que tu l'ai pas toi peut-être kuso-marimo! Au faite t'as rendez-vous à neuf heure avec robin-chawn demain, sale veinard!»

-«Qui?»

-«La psychologue imbécile!»

_«fait chier!»_

* * *

><p>Juste Wow il est trois heure cinquante et un du matin et j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! Je suis crever pardon encore pour le retard, c'est peut-être l'un des plus long chapitre que j'ai eu à écrire dans toute l'histoire profiter en bien! Si il y a des fautes d'ortho désoler mais je pense que l'heure n'ai pas la bonne essayer de corriger ce chapitre, en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre je le publierait après les épreuves BAC de français, là je vais surtout réviser je souhaite bon courage à tout ceux qui passe le BAC première ou même terminal (je souhaite jamais bonne chance apparemment ça porte malheur) Alors MERDE A TOUT CEUX QUI PASSENT LEUR BAC XD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus

à la prochaine


End file.
